


John Egbert and The Dirks

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Multi, Piggyback Riding, Polyamory, Riding on the Wave of Love, Seduction, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: These three Dirks take an interest in John, and seduce him so heckin' good.





	John Egbert and The Dirks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cirrocumulusbuttons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrocumulusbuttons/gifts).



> This was fun! I love these soft boys!! I hope you enjoy. ♥

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48145670152/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48145670207/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181605776@N02/48145670302/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
